Cold and Indifferent 1
by Ryuzaki23
Summary: This is about a girl from Kagome's time that falls in love with Sesshomaru! REad on because it's way better than the description! READ!


I woke up early from dreaming about Sesshomaru. The dreams were all set at the place where I had saved Rin. Inuyasha was already awake and Shippo opened his eyes. He had been sleeping on my stomach.

"Good morning, Shippo."

"Wow, your stomach is like a lullaby to me."

"What?"

"How you breathe. Like a lullaby."

"I guess. Thank you."

Kagome sat up. "That was a nice sleep."

Miroku agreed and I noticed a red handprint on his cheek. Sango sat up irritated. "I can't say that."

"I can." Miroku disagreed touching his cheek. I stood. Only getting a few hours of sleep.

"Kagome where is the nearest river?"

"Inuyasha? Can you smell water?"

"Yes. Get up everyone. I also smell blood."

They jumped at the word and prepared for travel. Kirara transformed and I ran ahead of them to the river and looked at my reflection. I was still the same but thoughts of Sesshomaru raced in my head! Kirara landed beside me and I jumped on. She immediately took off into the air and I looked at a burning village up ahead. Inuyasha and the others were already there when we arrived. No sign of life at all. Everything burned and shattered remains of the villagers flooded the ground. Not bone just yet. The fire just started but it killed so fast. Puddles of blood in every direction you turned.

"Who started this?" I asked Kagome horrified.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a demon of Naraku's."

"I've heard of him. You're Grandpa and my Grandmother spoke of him in their stories."

"Wow, he does know."

"Yeah."

I looked around and something caught my attention. A shadow moving. The sun was lifting now but the flames still lit up the purple sky.

"Hello?"

No answer. I explored the entire village on foot.

"May!"

"Kagome. Did you find anything?"

"No everyone died in the fire."

"Is this what you go through almost every day?"

"Almost. It will continue this way until we find Naraku."

We walked out the village and I breathed in the sweet smell of everything that wasn't dead. Everyday people die from the demons that continuously kill for their own gains. Menacing and careless creatures!

"Mayumi?"

I turned to Rin. She was looking a bit disturbed as well. "What happened to the village?"

"I don't know. Might have been a demon, bandits, or an accident."

"Well, can you still play with me today?"

"Of course. I made a promise."

The others gathered around me looking suspicious of Rin. Inuyasha interrogated her.

"Hey kid, where is Sesshomaru?"

"Lord Sesshomaru? He is nearby but I can't say where."

"Don't play with me kid."

He was about to grab Rin's shirt but I stepped in front of her. "Hey! Don't grab her or even try to! You don't have to be so rough!"

"Mayumi!"

"Inuyasha, I promised Rin that I would hang out with her for a day and I am. See you guys later."

"When did you make that deal?!"

"Last night! I'm going to keep it."

Kagome stepped up. "Inuyasha, she'll be fine. I'm sure Sesshomaru will protect her."

He growled. "Sesshomaru? Hmpf, he doesn't care about anyone except this little girl."

He kneeled down in front of Rin. "Why does he care for you anyways?"

Rin stood her ground. "Lord Sesshomaru protects me because I once saved him! You have no right to judge him!"

"Why you--"

"Inuyasha sit!"

I watched him face plant the ground and started walking. "Come on Rin."

"Coming!"

She caught up to me and we met Ah-Un. I helped her on and we continued.

"So, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's waiting with Master Jaken. You know he really thinks you are just like me."

"Really?"'

"Yes! Like an older sister!"

"Well, you can call me that."

"Oh wow! Thank you."

"No problem. It really is an honor to have met you."

"I'm glad you did sneak away from your friends."

"I'm glad too."

She chuckled as we approached a clearing in the forest. I looked around. Rin slid off Ah-Un's back and imitated.

"Rin."

We both turned to Sesshomaru standing with Jaken at his side. His eyes hypnotized me for a moment. I blinked myself out of it and he smirked. I smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"You amuse me. Feel free to follow."

I think that was an invitation to join his little group. Jaken agreed silently. Rin gasped happily and we both followed behind him. _Sesshomaru. I wonder. What exactly are you lording of? Are you always like this? Cold and emotionless. Your footsteps don't make a sound and you barely speak. Does Rin ever catch a glimpse of anything that isn't mysterious from you? You say that I amuse you. But all I did was gaze into your golden eyes. They never show any emotion at all either. I wonder if you're just acting or this maybe you're actual personality! I don't care if you never speak to me or anything. I just want to know who you are. _

He stopped in his tracks, looking around at our surroundings. Then his eyes fixed on me but it only lasted for a second. It was a long second to me though. He looked like he could hear what I was thinking. Suddenly a group of monks surrounded us holding sacred pieces of paper in their hands. I listened to their chanting. An old spell or charm that kill demons. I looked in Sesshomaru's direction and he was unsheathing his sword slowly. I could tell he was more patient then Inuyasha. Rin hid behind me but then she screamed when a rope surrounded and pulled her down to the ground.

"Rin!"

I tried to get to her but then a brown rope tightened around my arms and legs and I fell.

"Whaaaa!"

My shoulder took the fall and I rolled onto my back trying to get a hold of my pocketknife.

"You stupid monks! Feel the wrath of the staff with two heads!"

The imp slammed the bottom of his staff onto the ground and a bushfire emerged from the male head. I noticed a blue strike of lightning from out the corner of my eye. He finally moved.

"Found ya."

I sat up cutting my way out the rope and ran over to Rin.

"It's okay."

She was petrified but seemed calmer now that she knew I was with her.

"This won't hurt."

I carefully cut the rope in a straight line and she jumped up.

"Mayumi!"

Jaken ran over to me. "We are under attack! Lord Sesshomaru wants you to follow me!"

He started running but then a monk grabbed Rin again!

"Demon! Be gone with you!"

An old monk held his staff in front of me and a white line formed a circle around me.

"Wait! I'm not a demon!"

"Don't try to trick me!"

Rin screamed. "Don't hurt her! Mayumi!"

Sesshomaru appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my waist. We leaped in the air before the attack electrocuted me.

"Jaken!"

"Staff of two heads! Disintegrate!"

The monk yelled out in pain as the staff burned him to a crisp. I watched his skeleton fall and vanish with the wind.

"Are you unharmed?"

I looked at him as we floated to the ground. "Yeah. Where's Rin?"

"I'm here!"

I ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

I sighed relieved. "That's good."

She walked and climbed onto Ah-Un's and I turned back to Sesshomaru. "Thank you for saving me Lord Sesshomaru."

His eyes widened a little bit as if he was surprised about me saying that. Then he continued walking like nothing had happened. I decided not to make a big deal out of it and I fell into step beside Rin. That night, I made the fire and watched it crackle and pop interrupting the night silence.

"Mayumi?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you think Lord Sesshomaru seemed surprised when you thanked him today?"

I thought about that. "That puzzles me as well Rin."

"I think he might –"

She stopped abruptly as he and Jaken approached. I looked at her expression and she mouthed it.

'Like you more than a friend.'

I looked at her weirdly . 'How do you know?'

She smiled. 'I think he thinks about you all the time.'

'Oh really?'

She nodded.

"What are you two talking about?!" Jaken demanded.

I smiled. "Nothing Master Jaken."

His eyes narrowed.

"Mayumi."

I turned to Sesshomaru and he was walking into the darkness of the forest. I followed him curiously. He didn't stop for a few minutes and I realized it was so Rin and Jaken couldn't hear what he was going to say.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He lifted his head to the glance at the sky then he hastily turned to me. "Tell me, how did you know where to find Rin when she was in trouble last night?"

I was a little surprised he cared. "I don't exactly know. It was just luck."

He took one step closer to me. "How did you know where to strike that man?"

He was interrogating me! "My father taught me all the weak points of the human body when I was younger. Just in case I was attacked or an emergency."

_Why am I so shy around him?! My voice cracks and I feel like a helpless little girl! What is wrong and why the heck am I shaking?! My body won't stop trembling! This is insane!_

He smirked that smirk again. Suddenly my body rested and I could focus. Like he released me from something I wasn't aware of.

"Are you afraid to be around me?"

"No. Why do you say that?"

"You're body trembled and I assumed it was fear."

"No. It is something else. I don't even know what it is."

"You're nervous."

_Oh no! He found it out! I bet he's laughing at me too! Stupid feelings! I can't believe this! I HAVE A CRUSH ON LORD SESSHOMARU! This isn't RIGHT! I'm barely supposed to talk to him. I'm supposed to pay all my attention to Rin! I hate this! _

I looked at the ground. "Yeah, but that—you don't care for me do you?"

_WHAT?! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO ASK THAT!!!!!!_

"Why do you ask that?"

My eyes widened. "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to ask you that."

Another step closer to me. I decided to look up at the moon. It helped me relax a bit.

"You are a full dog demon right?"

"That is correct."

I looked back down at him smiling. "What are you Lord of?"

"The western lands. Why are you so interested in me?"

I took a step backwards. "You fascinate me, is that too much?"

"No. It's quite alright. How long did Rin ask you to stay?"

"A day. I'm pretty sure that Kagome wants me to go back now. It's getting late."

"Do as you please."

"So, you wouldn't care if I stayed?"

He resumed walking again but stopped beside me. "I would enjoy it if you decided to."

He continued again and I turned to him. "How and why?"

He just chuckled in reply and kept walking back to the camp.

"Wait!"

He stopped and I caught up to him. "What was the point of that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Getting me to follow you in the first place."

His eyes turned cold again and I backed away from him. _He doesn't want me to ask that question so I just better walk on back to Rin. _

I listened to my thoughts and started walking. "I'm sorry if I'm talking too much."

That night, I decided to stay because Rin begged me to. The grass felt smoother so I lied on my side. Sesshomaru was watching me but his eyes shifted another way every time I glanced at him. I shrugged and lied back down letting myself be suffocated by upcoming dreams.


End file.
